


Dark Side of the Light, The

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: The line between what is right and what is wrong can easily be crossed when someone you care for is in danger. Is Qui-Gon attuned closely enough to the Force to save Obi-Wan, or will he succumb to the Dark Side?





	Dark Side of the Light, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

The Dark Side Of The Light

Title: The Dark Side Of The Light  
Author: Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan ()  
Author Web page: Every Generation Has A Legend ([http//members.dencity.com/firststep](http://astele.co.uk/GlassOnion/Chapter/Details/http/members.dencity.com/firststep))  
Fandom: Star Wars Episode One: The Phantom Menace  
Disclaimer: The Star Wars world and all it's inhabitants are the property of George Lucas.  
Warning: This is NOT a happy fic, not in the slightest. Story contains VIOLENCE AND RAPE. If this bothers you, do not read on. Consider yourself warned.  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: Angst, H/C (without the C), AU, Drama, S/M, Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan, Xanatos/Qui-Gon, Xanatos/OFC, non-con,  
Archive: You want it, you got it! :)  
Thanks to: You, for reading this. Rushlight, Boots, Smeg, Catnip, Lisa, Linda, Master Yo-Gurt and Sharon for the beta reading/sounding board/cheer leading duties.  
Summary: The line between what is right and what is wrong can easily be crossed when someone you care for is in danger. Is Qui-Gon attuned closely enough to the Force to save Obi-Wan, or will he succumb to the Dark Side?

* * *

"Oh, it's very simple indeed Master Jinn. Fuck your apprentice, or the lovely princess Aurelan here, dies."

At Xanatos' statement, princess Aurelan paled and whimpered. He tightened his grip around her waist, and pulled a vibro-blade from the folds of his cloak. Without taking his eyes from Qui-Gon, he powered up the knife, placing it against the teen aged princess's throat.

Qui-Gon steadfastly held Xanatos' gaze, but did not move. Xanatos narrowed his eyes, calling on the Force to hold the blade in place against Aurelan, and ripped her blouse from her body, hands moving to her breasts, fingers exploring, pinching, stroking, teasing. Aurelan sucked in a shaky breath, remaining otherwise still and silent. Her eyes, however, told a different panicked story as they pleaded with Qui-Gon. Displeased with both Qui-Gon and Aurelan's lack of overt reactions, Xanatos' fingers moved to play with the princess' nipples, pulling at them until she gasped.

After a few moments Qui-Gon closed his eyes, shying away from further looking into the princess' eyes. He refused to watch the young girl suffering in one of Xanatos' petty revenge plans.

"Leave her alone," Qui-Gon ground out.

"I think not, Jinn," replied Xanatos, voice lilting. "Only you have the power to make that happen." He raised a querying eyebrow at the Jedi.

Qui-Gon's eyes opened and drifted over to where his naked and unconscious padawan lay face down on a stone bench, his arms chained to the wall. With a burst of the Force, Xanatos put the princess to sleep, dropping her to floor.

* * *

He grabbed Qui-Gon's arm and pulled him forcibly to stand next to Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon reached out with the Force to assess his padawan's condition, silently cursing the dampening collar fitted snugly around his neck. He could no more help Obi-Wan than he could have helped the princess.

Xanatos grabbed Obi-Wan's hips, pulling him to his knees. Even though unconscious Obi-Wan moaned as his chained arms were pulled painfully taut.

While Xanatos' attention was on Obi-Wan, and the guards were trussing up the unconscious princess, Qui-Gon seized his chance, eyes narrowing, as he attempted to gather the Force around him to knock Xanatos out, his shoulders slumping as he realised it was still out of his reach.

In a single motion, Xanatos turned, grabbing one of Qui-Gon's wrists as he did so. His face filled with fury as he snarled, "You forget yourself, Jedi!" He twisted Qui-Gon's wrist with enough power to break it, but stopped before the bones snapped. He smirked as Qui-Gon stifled a moan at the pain. "Not so high and mighty now, are we, Qui-Gon? Without the Force, your kind are nothing but a bunch of craven weaklings."

A Force-push caused Qui-Gon to stumble backwards, clutching his injured wrist.

With his eyes still fixed on Qui-Gon's, Xanatos used the Force to undo the larger man's trousers, pulling them down. "Get on with it!" he hissed at his former Master.

Qui-Gon's face couldn't hide the shock, the sheer terror he felt - he knew exactly what his former apprentice was so callously ordering him to do. "Xanatos, I... I don't think I can do this."

The dark one glanced down at Qui-Gon's limp penis. "Oh, I think we can do something about that," he leered. Qui-Gon found himself pinned to the wall with Force-bonds. Xanatos dropped to his knees and slowly moved forward. When he reached Qui-Gon, one hand came up to gently fondle his balls. Slowly his licked and nipped along the inside of Qui-Gon's thighs and over his hip. When he could feel the man beginning to harden, Xanatos switched to a more direct route and swallowed him whole.

Qui-Gon struggled against the Force-bonds, moaning softly. He thrashed his head from side to side, lips parting and eyes sliding closed.

"No, no, no," he cried out in continual denial. He felt his own very real arousal and had to physically tense to stop from bucking into that warm, wet mouth. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. Xanatos was a very skilled lover; but Qui-Gon's mind rebelled that thought. Xanatos was not his lover; he was not going to become aroused.

But protest as his mind did, his body's traitorous reactions could not be stopped, and he found himself increasingly strained. His struggles, both physical and mental, increased and if it were not for the bonds holding him up, he would have collapsed from the intensity of the emotions.

When Qui-Gon was hard enough to please Xanatos, he let the cock drop from his mouth and quickly stood up. "Now, Qui-Gon." A strangled groan, only half-concealed, escaped Qui-Gon's lips as Xanatos mouth left him. The Force-bonds were released and the Jedi Master found himself pushed back over to his bound apprentice.

"No, no I won't. I refuse to hurt Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's anger at his helplessness in the situation came through in his voice, and his hands balled to fists at his sides. Xanatos made no reply, instead powering up the vibro-blade once more and moving to stand by the padawan. As his attention shifted from the Master to the Padawan, he dragged the blade across Obi-Wan's shoulder, drawing a thin line of blood, which he bent over and lapped up.

"If you don't I will beat him until he screams for mercy. Then I will do it again. And again. And when there isn't a single strip of skin left on him, I am going to take him. Hard. I will fuck him while he screams and pleads, and you will sit there and watch and not be able to do a single thing to help. And THEN... Then you are going to have to explain to him why you wouldn't save him."

Qui-Gon paled, his eyes never leaving Obi-Wan's face. "Stop it, just stop it." He took a deep breath, feeling his ex-padawan's eyes on him. "I'll do it, just... just don't hurt him." Qui-Gon spoke in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper.

Qui-Gon sighed heavily, turning his back on Xanatos, his focus fully on Obi-Wan. He could do this, he had to. At least this way he could keep his Padawan from being injured too badly.

"So, Qui-Gon, you know what to do now." He leaned back against the wall, arms casually crossed over his chest.

Qui-Gon placed his hand at the small of Obi-Wan's back, rubbing soothingly as he bent over to whisper reassurances in his Padawan's ear.

"No!" As he heard the voice Qui-Gon felt himself being jerked back and slammed against the wall. Xanatos stalked toward him. "No. No comfort, no reassurances. You're not making love to him, or even having sex with him. You're screwing him, fucking him blind." He paused, the hatred in his eyes burning as he sneered, "Master."

He knew better than to look for mercy where there was none, and so, ruthlessly repressing his distress, he spread Obi-Wan gently, sliding a shaking finger into him to begin the slow process of preparing him for penetration.

"No." Xanatos forced Qui-Gon's hand away from Obi-Wan. "Remember what I said? Do it now. Fuck the boy raw." His voice raised as Qui-Gon pushed the limits of Xanatos' patience. He would keep control of the situation, no matter the cost. After all, his master would be most displeased if he failed in his task, and Xanatos' master was not a man you wanted to disappoint

Tears were beginning to gather in Qui-Gon's eyes as he turned back to Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing his Padawan would never hear but needing to say the words anyway. He rested his cock at Obi-Wan's vulnerable opening, closed his eyes, and pushed.

He tried to go slowly, but Xanatos had other ideas, walking up behind Qui-Gon and slapping him on the ass. Qui-Gon shied away from the attack, unconsciously bucking forwards, burying his erection deep into Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's flesh rip, and kept his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see the blood that he could now feel flowing in the tight passage.

"And one more thing," Xanatos added quietly. "I want to see you come, to hear you cry out as you pump your seed into his helpless body."

Tears mixed with sweat on the young man's back as Qui-Gon forced himself to continue. He felt Obi-Wan stir beneath him as he regained consciousness, but Qui-Gon found himself unable to look at his padawan, his guilt was too strong.

Obi-Wan moaned, his muscles clenching as he tried to shy away, moaning again at the pain in his arms and from Qui-Gon's penetration of his virgin passage.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, eyes still shut tight. The instinct to protect, to comfort, was so strong he found himself reaching for the Force time and again, every time failing to grasp it. Frustration welled up in his chest as his feeling of helplessness grew.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Qui-Gon thrust into the body before him for the last time and came with a sob. He pulled out as carefully as he could, flinching at Obi-Wan's now-constant moaning. Without thinking or doing anything about the blood smeared on him, he rapidly pulled his pants up, fastened them, and turned to face Xanatos.

The dark one before him smiled. "See? I knew you could do it." He moved next to the bound man and ran a finger down his spine, ending in a small pool of red, causing Obi-Wan to flinch away from the touch. Leisurely he brought the finger to his own mouth, then wiped it across Qui-Gon's lips.

Much to Xanatos' dismay, Qui-Gon didn't react in the slightest, just stood there, wordlessly accepting.

"Guards!" Xanatos barked suddenly, and four strong men appeared almost instantaneously. "Take this man back to his cell." The men led an unresisting Qui-Gon out of the room.

Returning his attention to Obi-Wan, Xanatos unfastened the restraints around his arms, one hand stroking the abused ass and sending healing energy into it. When Xanatos was sure he had fixed all the damage, he rolled the younger man over onto his back, taking delight in the whimpers the action caused. Stoking the short, soft hair of the naked man, Xanatos' fingers finally settled on his temples. Slowly but surely, he began his Force-suggestions, implanting the images into Obi-Wan's mind, and sealing them there as the truth: Qui-Gon slitting Aurelan's throat; Qui-Gon attacking the guards and Xanatos; Qui-Gon chaining Obi-Wan to a bench and raping him.

Obi-Wan whimpered as these images were forced into his brain, his consciousness initially fighting the idea of Qui-Gon acting so brutal, but Xanatos was stronger than he, and he forced the padawan's mind into submission, filled with the images Obi-Wan now believed to be the truth.

*end*

* * *


End file.
